Elona
by lilypup
Summary: Elona had spent days in the woods her anger of Numair's betrayal smoldering burning deep. Now he had come to her territory and dared talk to her as if she were a stupid git as if she would believe that it was not he who had betrayed her. "Listen once for I will only repeat myself once leave before I shoot you down like the dog you are" she said with her green eyes cold and uncaring


Elona

Disclaimer: some of the characters you see here are totally and fully Tamora pierces' I took one idea from the elf quest books to.

Numair had been sitting in the clearing for hours hoping to get a glimpse of what he thought was a her. He had begun to dose off when a truly spectacular beast walked through the bushes. It was a cross between a coyote and a wolf but had green silver fur. He quickly scrambled to get his note book. The creature never took its eyes off of Numair. As he watched he saw that it had brought in an impressive kill that day. Numair had been watching her for several days. He suddenly realized that he had forgotten to pack lunch.

Then the creature spoke to him in a relaxed yet tense voice _**"do you **_

_**hunger sole brother" **_his stomach decided to growl he replied _**"yes" **_the creature said _**"if you will cook I will provide"**_ and before Numair could agree the animal stalked off a couple of minutes later the creature reappeared with a couple of rabbits skinned and ready to go. That's when Numair realized that they had been speaking mind to mind even Stanger Numair felt as if he had known the creature all his life.

Numair went home that night extremely confused. He had dinner with Diane that night but had his mind on other things. The next day Numair was supposed to help the chief hunter lay some traps down, game had been sparse. Numair was going to check on trap 47 when he saw something he did not expect. When he rounded the bend he saw a young girl about 13 in very worn leathers beginning to cut the rope on the trap. That she had gotten stuck in. As he came closer the girl spotted him and sliced the rope with one swing of a small knife. Numair began to run for the trap wanting to know why the creature was 1 human, and 2 in the trap as Numair got closer the young girl transformed into the creature and bolted into the forest

Numair turned in to a wolf and gave chase. He she ran for about 4 miles and when she pulled into a small clearing with a cave Numair transformed back Said "who are you?" the creature turned around fully clothed and said " I am not answering until you are clothed"

After Numair had retrieved some clothing the young girl answered "I am Elona (Ea-lone-uh) my father was an apprentice to a mage the mage was not the nicest person in the world, he loved to experiment on anything and anyone one day, my father was bringing him his mid morning tea when he entered the room the door slammed shut behind him and the mage locked him in place sucked all the magical abilities he had so he had no magic and to keep him quiet turned him into the creature I am but the male version, he was thrown into the wild he interrogated with my mother's pack who is the pack leader, and made me I left the pack because although my mother and father accepted me the rest of the pack did not." "Anymore questions"

Numair just stared at her she had answered every one of his questions he shook his head she said "well you should get home come by tomorrow."

In the middle of the night Elona heard a crack of a twig she quickly grabbed her bow and went outside. A figure stepped out into the clearing it was Numair he came rushing forward with a sword slicing her arm she felt a drowsiness take over but she was awake and alert she aimed her bow and shot just before blue red magic smothered her and she passed out

When Numair came to the cave in the morning he saw an arrow stuck in a tree and human blood on the ground.

When Elona awoke she was in a cage on a cart bound hand and foot. But the ropes weren't knotted so she just wriggled out of them, and quickly made her way to the forest. The only thing she knew was that Numair had betrayed her and that he was good as dead to her now. When she reached the forest she took wolf form and went to hunt she did not see the master spy follow her.

Numair had very little to go on and arrow and some blood but he was pretty sure that Elona had been captured. He couldn't get the others to help Elona was shy, he had intend to show Diane his findings one day but the creature never showed herself just watched from the bushes. Numair decided

To Scyre to find her what he saw her running through the forest near one of the dukes castles in truth Numair felt sorry for the guy his name was actually the duke. Numair knew where she was now it he had to find her so he went home packed told Diane he was going to visit some friends and was off before she could ask any questions.

Numair had been trudging through forest for 3 days and seen not a sight nor speck of Elona. He was just about to give up when he saw a shiny silver metal disk on the ground 2 feet in front of him. Suddenly an arrow came whizzing right past his head. He saw the arrow was one of Elona's

a twig that has been sharpened on one end and no feathers to speak of . There was a rustling in the tree and she dropped to the ground bow ready in seconds she said " I will give you one chance to live go and leave me be or I will shoot." Numair just stared at her blankly "I have no idea what you're talking about".

Elona had spent days in the woods her anger of Numair's betrayal smoldering burning deep. Now he had come to her territory and dared talk to her as if she were a stupid git as if she would believe that it was not he who had betrayed her. "Listen once for I will only repeat myself once leave before I shoot you down like the dog you are" she said with her green eyes cold and uncaring.

But before Numair could respond the spy master stepped forward and began a series of whistles but was shot with an arrow before he could finish. Then Numair stumble blindly forward and fell to the ground a dart stuck plainly out of his neck.

Elona had no idea what to do the anger she had felt had disappeared as soon as she had seen the blue red magic come shooting out of the woods behind the spy master.

Elona pulled out her bow and 2 homemade arrows made of stone and wood and backed herself against a tree before climbing up. Just as she reached the branch several men came from the woods. She sat there for hours bow poised just waiting for one of them to notice if they took her down she wouldn't go without a fight. About the time of night fall they raised the alarm her body tensed and eyes sharpened she watched so intently as Numair's friends pored through the bushes. That she didn't hear the tree scout behind her until she was knocked from the tree.

( I'm not good at battle seans so this is a challenge)

Elona fell from the tree with a thud she rolled onto her front and was up in a second. Pulling a wooden dagger out from its sheath she spun slicing the treewee's (tree scout) throat. Seven men charged at her, two had arrows in there throat she turned to see the wild mage bow poised in her direction she gave a rare smile then took out the two of the five. Suddenly purple magic surrounded one of the men, smothering him. The last one fled after who she assumed to be the George cooper appeared behind one and sliced his throat.

The battle continued no one noticed the girl slip away well no one except Diane of coarse due to bond with animals she was fully aware of the girl's disappearance.

Diane's PoV

Alana argued with Jonathan that the girl was responsible for Numair's disappearance. She had left them to fight by themselves. While Jon was saying that even a bad leader doesn't kill her men.

Elona PoV

Elona stalked through the forest silently following the trial Numair's captors had gone. After several hours' twists and turns, losing the trial twice she caught up with them. A man she had not seen at the attack looked up as she approached the edge the camp while being careful not to be seen

"come here little girl we won't hurt you" the man voice was like a cold drink on a hot day refreshing yet Elona saw through this lie knowing to think before listening. She served the small camp it was just the man by himself _**this is not right why is he alone he is holding a mage he should not be alone **_she thought she skipped once around the camp to check for hidden adversaries there were none. When she had made the full circle the man once again called out

"Oh the little girl needs some convincing" at that Elona felt herself pulled into the clearing. she dodged as a bolt of blue red magic struck the spot were she had been anger seethed this man played her for a fool, not only had he made her turn on her own pack mate but he had captured like she was some wild animal. She got to her feet but stared this man had unnerving red gold eyes they had a look of madness in them. The type of madness that made you think of nothing but ending your own life to make it stop. She rolled to her feet and look at the man chest rather than his eyes.

"LET HIM GO" she said in a commanding voice

"why would I do that you to are so much fun so different" on why his voice had gone to a demonically high pitch and stayed there he stepped towards her some part of her gave in she didn't know what but very suddenly she was falling back to unconsciousness

When she awoke she was tied with ropes two to giant metal pitcher looking things

A voice caught her attention "now if you don't talk you friend will be split in half slowly and painfully" that man was standing on a balcony nearby Numair was tied to a chair and had this glare that would make any sane person beg for forgiveness Elona could see from there the magical signs that kept him from casting spells

_**Don't he kill me either way just don't make death worthless by telling him and if you have to make as difficult as hell**_

Numair mumbled something and the pitcher slowly started tipping

( bad guy wins the end) joking lol I wouldn't leave at that if you want more comment and let me know your thoughts


End file.
